


Aurantiacus erectus

by convallaria_majalis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Poor Cody, Sex Pollen, fade to black sex scene, mutual pining (not much onscreen but it's there)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallaria_majalis/pseuds/convallaria_majalis
Summary: On the list of "shit Cody puts up with," a doped-up, horny Jedi is definitely a new one. Thankfully, he knows just who to dump him on...**NOTE: Chapter 1 has kissing and a fade-out sex scene, but nothing explicit. Chapter 2 is sexy, sexy nonsense. See the chapter 2 description for more details.**





	1. Chapter 1

_Well_ , Cody reflected. _It could easily have been much, much worse._

He was going to have to talk with his men about messing with strange plant life.

Cody sighed. He ought to comm ahead to the camp and give the 212th a heads up—but that was going to be difficult at the moment, with his arms currently full of loopy, incapacitated Jedi.

"Cooooody," Kenobi said musically, and Cody looked down to find his General actually _petting_ his chest armor, a dreamy look on his face. "You're so brave. And handsome."

"Uh, thanks," Cody replied. "But please stop doing that. I'm covered in those spores, and we really don't need any more of 'em in your system."

"Mmmm," said the General. "Don't we?"

They certainly did not. When the new kid had made a joke of kicking that cluster of orange-red mushrooms, Kenobi’d gotten an entire faceful of the spore cloud—and seeing the way it turned him woozy and strange, and the way the air for twenty paces around was thick with red dust, there had been nothing for Cody to do but scoop the General up in his arms and run.

It was lucky the clones' helmets had filters, that was for sure. Boil had been scratching his mustache at the time and gotten a decent dose—and now he was clinging to Waxer and spouting off filthy nonsense. _Detailed_ filthy nonsense. Cody had the urge to cover the shinies' ears.

Cody shook his head to dislodge the General's gently caressing hand from his helmet. "Any chance you can page the camp? I want to warn them."

Kenobi fumbled with his wrist comm. "Here," he said, and flailed his arm up, whacking it into Cody's face.

"Oof—ok, sir, you don't need to hold it so close—"

"Cody?" It was Rex who'd answered. "Everything all right?"

General Kenobi gasped. "Is that Captain Rex?" he said, far louder than necessary. "He's such a _babe_..."

Cody winced. There was a desperate cough from the other end.

"We've had a bit of an incident," Cody explained. "No injuries, but General Kenobi and a few others are, uh, under the influence."

"What happened?" Rex asked, his voice sounding a bit strained.

"Well, you know those bright orange puffballs we were warned about? _Don't_ kick 'em. Don't even look at 'em wrong."

"Uh—why not?" 

Cody sighed and shifted Kenobi again—he was trying to worm his fingers under Cody's chest plate. "Trust me—just don't. Anyway, we'll be back in a few minutes. Let General Skywalker and his scout party know to be extra careful."

"Will do."

"CAPTAIN I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABIES," Kenobi yelled into the comm just before switching it off.

Cody nearly dropped him in shock. _Give me a firefight over this any day_ , he thought, but he couldn't help chuckling. Rex and the General were pining worse than an Endor forest, and both the 212th _and_ the 501 st had run clean out of ideas on how to sort them out. Maybe some good would come out of this crap after all.

—

When they finally made it back to camp, the effect of the spores had only gotten worse. He was having a very difficult time holding onto Kenobi, who was nonstop wriggling and demanding to be let down so he could—Cody didn't want to repeat it, but it was something he was pretty sure Jedi were _not_ supposed to do.

Rex met them at the perimeter with a hose and water tank.

"I did some research," he said. "The spores deactivate in water. It's no good if you've already inhaled them, but at least you won't contaminate anyone else."

 _Aw, you're kidding_ , Cody thought. _Well, I guess being hosed down is better than a camp full of ultra-horny troopers._

"All right, men, you heard the captain. Wash off and then let's get back to business." Cody put Kenobi down carefully—and then had to make a desperate grab for him as he charged unsteadily towards Rex. He slipped Cody's fingers, and Rex, training kicking in, picked up the hose and aimed.

Three minutes later, Rex and Cody were dragging a sodden General Kenobi between them, and Cody was mentally daring some motherfucker to crack a joke.

"You'd better take him to your tent and keep an eye on him," Cody said—because dammit, if he had to smush their faces together himself, he’d do it.

Rex nearly tripped. _"Me?"_

"Yes, you, who else? There aren’t enough credits in the world to get me to babysit him like this. Besides, he likes you."

"You're evil," Rex grumbled.

"Please?" The General let his head fall onto Rex's shoulder and gave him a pitiful look. "Take me home with you, Rexy baby."

Rex went pale. Cody snorted.

"You see what I mean? Please just get him out of my hair." Then he looked up. "Oh, this'll be fun," he muttered out of the side of his mouth. "It's Skywalker and Tano. Act natural."

"You're kidding." Rex followed his eyes and groaned.

The Jedi looked a bit of a mess—everybody did after a scout run in the dusty underbrush—but Cody was relieved to see them back safe and acting normal.

"Hello there, Anakin," Kenobi called in a disturbingly playful voice. He punctuated it with a kissy noise. Cody felt the impulse to laugh—but coming from his General, it was just so _wrong_.

"Sir," said Rex. He quickly clapped a hand over Kenobi's mouth, but when Kenobi started trying to suck his fingers he swore and dropped it again.

"So this is the 'situation' you commed me about." Skywalker looked the three of them over. "Why is—you know what, I definitely don't want to know."

"Is he... okay?" Tano asked, clearly horrified.

"He will be," Cody assured her, though he actually felt far less than sure. "I'm deputizing Rex to keep an eye on him, sir."

"My hero," the General murmured, and kissed Rex on the cheek.

Skywalker winced. "Master, that's disgusting."

"I'M GOING TO SEE IF THERE'S ANY DINNER LEFT," Tano announced, pushing past Rex and speeding off towards the mess.

"Sorry about this, sir." Rex sounded as if he was in physical pain. "He just needs to sleep it off."

"Right, well, I'm sure he's in capable hands. Call me if you need backup." Skywalker gave General Kenobi another look, shook his head, and headed off after Tano.

"We are _not_ doing that," Rex muttered once Skywalker was out of earshot.

"Yeah, no shit." Cody readjusted Kenobi's arm and resumed walking.

Ah—if he was counting right, this was Rex's tent. Cody dumped the loose-limbed General inside and took Rex by the shoulders.

"Codes—" Rex was saying.

"Vod, don't tell me you don't know a good thing when you see it. Now get in there, all right? If I have to sit through another meal with you two sneaking glances and _blushing_ across the table, I'm gonna go berserk. I _told_ you he was into you."

Rex's ears turned pink. "I hate you."

"Noted." Cody clapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

—

He was going to murder Cody.

Correction: he was going to murder Cody, _if_ he survived this.

Rex ran a hand over his face, composed himself, and ducked inside the tent. What he saw made him nearly duck right back out again.

General Kenobi had shed everything but his under tunic and leggings... and those, soaking wet from the hose, were see-through and clinging.

Rex swore.

"What?" the General asked. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" He patted Rex's bedroll, which he'd helped himself to half of. "Sit down."

Rex sat. "Look—" he began, but got no further, because Kenobi'd jumped into his lap, slotted his graceful body against Rex's, and begun kissing him like his life depended on it.

Finally Rex managed to come up for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Kenobi whispered.

"Fuck," Rex croaked. His hand flew to his mouth, which was suddenly tingling fiercely. There was a lightness in his stomach, like coming in too quick on a speeder, and—

"Rex?"

Rex's eyes refocused. There was Kenobi right in front of him, undressed and eager and gazing at him in a way that made Rex's heart beat like the wings of a tiny bird.

What the kriff was he waiting for?

He lunged for Kenobi, throwing his arms around him and planting a clumsy kiss on his mouth. Kenobi moaned, the sound seeming to echo through Rex's bones, and kissed back hard. _This is the best kiss of my life, Rex thought._ He was dimly aware that he couldn't remember any others, but he didn't care. Kenobi was warm, and solid in Rex's arms, and his mouth tasted... _so_ good...

Captain Rex’s mission logs are usually faultless.

This one does _not_ record what happened next.

—

Rex woke up cozy warm and half hard, the light of dawn just beginning to filter in around the edges of the tent. He ran a palm lazily over his cock and contemplated jacking off—but there was a good reason to wait on that. A very good reason. Rex couldn’t remember it right now, but it was good.

Ah, yes. It had something to do with the tent’s other occupant. Perfect. Rex stretched his arms out in both directions, seeking warmth and softness and scarred, freckled skin—

There was no one there. He was alone.

Rex puzzled. That had been the default lately, so it took a minute to figure out why the hell it felt so wrong, and what was up with that growing ball of panic in his chest.

Then he remembered. Well, he remembered _some_ of it. Warm lips, and General Kenobi in soaking wet underclothes—and oh kark, Rex was _naked_ , and sore, and when he threw off the blanket there were unmistakable love-bites on his inner thighs.

He came awake hard, sitting bolt upright even as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. _Kriffing hell, 7567, what did you_ do _?_

Rex cursed himself until he ran out of curses and had to make up a few more. Well, no wonder Kenobi’d split. Everybody knew Jedi didn't sleep around, and especially not with _clones_. Whatever had happened—and Rex had a feeling it was a notch more scandalous than your standard one-night stand—he was probably doing his best to forget it altogether. Besides, he'd been—what had Cody said? “Under the influence."

Which was significantly worse. Phrases like "assault on a commanding officer" flew through Rex's head, and he lurched upright, grabbing for his armor. If it came to that, he was _not_ going to be dragged out of his tent and in front of central command in the _nude_.

Rex had figured something like this would happen. Not the puffballs, but—with a crush this persistent, working so closely with the 212th was going to get untenable, one way or another. Rex had seen it on the horizon. And like any good captain, he had a plan ready.

Last he'd heard, General Mundi's men were stationed on Pantora. Rex wondered what it was like this time of year.

He snapped his armor on and began shoving things into the pouches. It was an automatic process, one that left his thoughts far too free. Kriff, what was Cody going to say? For that matter, Skywalker? Rex felt the pit in his stomach deepen.

News spread like wildfire among the brothers, so the entire galaxy was likely to know about this in a couple of hours. But Rex could handle that. What he couldn't do was look General Kenobi in the eye again, not after this kind of cock-up.

The plan. Stick to the plan.

"I am requesting a transfer to 21st Nova Corps," Rex rehearsed, only dimly aware he was saying it aloud. "I find I can no longer meet the standard of professionalism necessary for my post. Failing that—"

The tent flap opened, and Rex jerked his head up and stared.

It was the General—a small smile on his face, haloed by the steam from two plates piled high with eggs and sausage.

"At least have some breakfast with me before you go," he said.

Rex froze. There were several seconds of silence.

Kenobi's smile fell. "Ah, I see your mind is made up. I'm so sorry to cause you trouble. I wish you all the best, Rex."

He turned to leave. Rex lunged forward and caught him by the cloak. "Wait," he croaked.

The General half turned. "Captain, if I'm making you uncomfortable with my presence here, I—"

Rex yanked. Jedi, plates, and breakfast food tumbled into his lap; he flicked a speck of egg off Kenobi's nose before taking his stunned face in both hands and kissing him.

"You could have told me you were just getting breakfast," Rex chided, although his voice was soft. "But thanks for the heart attack."

Kenobi's eyes widened. "Oh," he said. "You thought I was—"

"I sure did," Rex replied. "Was all ready to hand in my resignation rather than make it awkward."

"My sincerest apologies," Kenobi said, and Rex knew he meant it. He smiled and waved a hand, and the bits of egg and sausage rose and swept themselves to the far corner of the tent. "Now perhaps you'd like me to show you how wrong you were?"


	2. Aurantiacus erectus: SEXY OUTTAKES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Rex get up to some sexy, sexy shenanigans. I, the writer, manage to record only about 20% of them in words. Maybe you can fill in the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. I tried to write the sex scene for _Aurantiacus erectus_ about six times before I finally gave up and made it fade-to-black. This chapter is what I have to show for those attempts. There's funny and sexy stuff in here! It might be worth reading! But it's also repetitive and not arranged in any semblance of order. Read at your own risk.

—

Rex ran a hand over his face, composed himself, and ducked inside the tent. What he saw made him nearly duck right back out again.

General Kenobi had shed everything but his under tunic and leggings... and those, soaking wet as they were, were see-through and clinging.

Rex swore.

"What?" the General asked. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" He patted Rex's bedroll, which he'd helped himself to half of. "Sit down."

Rex sat. "Look—" he began, but got no farther, because Kenobi'd jumped into his lap, slotted his graceful body against Rex's, and begun kissing him like his life depended on it.

Finally Rex managed to come up for air.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Kenobi whispered.

"Fuck," Rex croaked. His hand flew to his mouth, which was suddenly tingling fiercely. There was a lightness in his stomach, like coming in too quick on a speeder, and—

"Rex?"

Rex's eyes refocused. There was Kenobi right in front of him, undressed and eager and gazing at him in a way that made Rex's heart beat like the wings of a tiny bird.

What the kriff was he waiting for?

He lunged for Kenobi, throwing his arms around him and planting a clumsy kiss on his mouth. Kenobi moaned, the sound seeming to echo through Rex's bones, and kissed back hard. _This_ is the best kiss of my life, Rex thought. He was dimly aware that he couldn't remember any others, but he didn't care. Kenobi was warm, and solid in Rex's arms, and his mouth tasted... so good...

 

[Blackout]

 

Rex let out a deep rumbling moan. Oh, he was _high_. He was higher than a kite on spice, and so was Kenobi, and neither of them gave a single shit. He felt _fantastic_.

Something tickled. Rex stifled a laugh, but he couldn't keep from twitching and wriggling. _Ooh_ — k-kriffing— there it was again, in the most sensitive spot on his side— _fuck_ —

"Stopppp," Rex giggled, thrashing in Kenobi's arms. "Tha—that's _mean_."

"Hold _still_." Kenobi sounded annoyed, which for some reason sent Rex into another fit of giggles. "I'm _trying_ to get your armor off."

"Why d'you want my armor off?"

"So I can _fuck_ you!" The determination was set in stone on Kenobi's face. He gave up fiddling with the catches and raised a hand, staring at Rex's chestplate as if he could see through it.

Nothing happened. Rex waited—and then the chest plate flew off with a pop and smacked Kenobi straight in the face.

Kriffing bantha piss, Rex hadn't laughed this hard since— since— oh, he couldn't remember. "General!" he managed, taking Kenobi's stunned and betrayed face in his hands. "D'ya— _hah_ —d'you need a medic?"

"No."

"Sure?" Rex teased, running a hand up Kenobi's thigh. "I'm field certified. Let me check you out."

"Busy," Kenobi muttered, fumbling with the clasp of Rex's thigh armor. "Would you hurry up and help me get you naked already?"

"Yes," said Rex, and almost saluted.

 

 

Kenobi put two fingers to Rex's lips. "Obi-Wan," he corrected.

Rex tried it out, and was delighted to find that saying it made Kenobi's breath catch. _"Obi-Wan,"_ he said again, kissing his neck—and Kenobi gave a little moan and went limp in his arms.

Rex _liked_ that.

He flopped down onto the bedroll, taking Kenobi with him.

 

 

Kenobi was asleep. Well, that was a damn shame. Rex could easily go for another round, probably several. Hmm... surely Kenobi wouldn't mind if Rex got himself off a few more times.

He stroked himself slowly, thinking, and a smile crossed his face. The boys were going to lose it when they heard about this. Especially Cody.

 

 _This was a mistake,_ Rex thought, in a moment of lucidity before he drifted off. _I knew it was a mistake, and I let it happen anyway. Sometimes, CT-7567... you can be... a real..._

"Like to hold you down and have my way with you," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Rex grinned. "Go right ahead."

Obi-Wan worried Rex's lip once more, then lost no time in flattening Rex on his back, wrists pinned above his head. He tapped Rex's chest twice.

"There. How's that?"

"Oh," Rex gasped, finding himself unable to shift an inch. "Fuck that's good."

"Now, Rex," Obi-Wan purred, arranging himself neatly between Rex's spread legs. He ran a warm hand over Rex's stomach. "Make sure you let me know what you like."

Rex nodded, breaths coming shallow as Obi-Wan delicately peeled down his blacks.

Obi-Wan looked up at Rex, mischievous and fascinated, and then leaned down and gave a gentle, lingering kiss to the tip of Rex's cock.

Rex groaned at the light touch. No, letting Obi-Wan know what he was feeling was not going to be a problem.

Obi-Wan teased him expertly—fiery, too-brief touches, love bites that made Rex shiver and sigh—and then, before Rex knew what was happening, he took Rex's cock deep in his mouth and moaned as if waiting had been utter torture. He pressed forward, eyes rolling back in pleasure, until Rex felt him choke and gag—then, undeterred, simply catch his breath and sink down even deeper.

Obi-Wan's Force grip never wavered, no matter how Rex tried to buck against it, so that all he could do was submit to the overload of pleasure.

"Obi-Wan," Rex panted. "Getting close—"

Then Rex felt Obi-Wan's nose pressing into his belly, his throat convulsing around Rex's cock, and an honest-to-gods scream tore out of his mouth as he came, _hard_ , hard enough to see stars and turn his muscles to jelly.

Obi-Wan licked delicately at Rex's cock and stomach, both cleaning him up and torturing him with his own sensitivity. Rex only whimpered, unable to form words, and rode out the aftershocks, his body jerking with each lick.

It was a good thing Rex was pinned down, or someone might have gotten hurt.

Finally Obi-Wan let up, gently kissing the inside of Rex's thigh before releasing his Force hold. Rex, breathing hard, reached for him, running a hand through his bright soft hair. Obi-Wan made a little pleased sound and leaned into Rex's touch.

"Come here," Rex murmured.

Obi-Wan crawled up Rex's body, propping himself up a hair from Rex's nose.

"Yes?"

Rex wrapped an arm around his waist and rolled, so Obi-Wan now lay on his back with Rex pressed close against his side.

"My turn to be in charge."

"Oh," Obi-Wan purred, delighted. "And what can I do for you, Captain?"

"Just stay right here," Rex whispered. He propped himself up on his elbow and then leaned down for a kiss.

Obi-Wan melted faster than Rex would have thought possible.

 

Rex ran a hand down Obi-Wan's stomach, slowly, giving himself plenty of time to appreciate Obi-Wan's soft warm skin and absolutely adorable trail of dark-red hair. And then Rex merely brushed his fingertips over Obi-Wan's cock, and the obscene animal groan that resulted—Rex had the feeling he was going to be a legend in camp by tomorrow.

"Rex," Obi-Wan gasped.

 

 

He teased circles on the inside of Obi-Wan's thigh before taking him in hand again—and there was that moan, low and aching and satisfied. Rex shivered.

 

"Kiss me," Obi-Wan begged.

 

Rex leaned down and kissed him, taking in every buck and twitch of Obi-Wan's body, every breath gasped against his lips.

 

Rex found himself kissing Obi-Wan's neck, nearly starting to cover it in marks before remembering he hadn't asked yet.

He pulled back a bit. "Obi-Wan... can I bite you?"

 _"Yes,"_ Obi-Wan said, low and pleased. "Oh Force yes. Just so long as my robes'll cover it."

 

 _"More,"_ Obi-Wan said breathlessly, and Rex groaned and sank his teeth in deeper.

 

Obi-Wan's cock twitched and a little shudder ran through him. "Oh," he whispered, and turned wide-eyed to Rex. "Please tell me you have some lube or oil or _something_."

"Obi-Wan?"

He gripped Rex's arm, hard. "I need you to fuck me _right_ now."

 

Rex hiked Obi-Wan's hips up to meet his.

"Harder," Obi-Wan hissed.

 

His hands flew to his cock, but Rex batted them away. "No you don't," Rex growled, grabbing Obi-Wan's wrists and pinning them over his head.

 

 _"Rex,"_ Obi-Wan moaned, loud enough to wake the dead. Rex leaned down to kiss him and found every inch of his body was quivering.

"Come for me," Rex whispered, reaching between them to stroke Obi-Wan's cock. He whimpered, shaking harder, and when Rex kissed him again he bit down hard on Rex's lip and came, silently, without even enough air in his lungs to gasp Rex's name.

 

—

 

Rex was a daydreamer. Most clones were; it was how you got through unending hours of guard duty, or tasks that were heavy on physical engagement but light on the mental.

But lately Rex had been having only one daydream. Be it a boring briefing, a rare moment alone in the showers, or drifting off to the tune of his brothers' snoring, you could bet your blaster that as much brain function as Rex could spare was engaged in thinking about General Kenobi's lips and his own lips and all the interesting things those lips could get up to together. You could say that in the field of imaginary makeouts with a certain ginger-haired Jedi, Rex was an expert.

It had done nothing to prepare him for this.

[long kiss description goes here?]

Kenobi's face was flushed in the dim light, and he was wearing a smile so broad and genuine that it hit Rex like a blaster bolt to the chest.

"Fuck," Rex managed. He felt like a landed fish. "That was way better than I ever imagined."

"Was it?"

"I mean—" Rex blushed, realizing what he'd said, but it was too late. The General had already dispatched the top half of Rex's armor in one go.

"What else have you been imagining, Captain?" he murmured, pushing Rex down onto his back and sneaking one warm hand under his shirt.

"I—This isn't—" Rex stammered.

"Now, Rex. I know you want me—even a fool could see that." He leaned in for another fire-bright kiss, pressing Rex into the bedroll. It was wonderful, but—

"That isn't the problem!" Rex managed, finally. "I want you, yes, but I have no way of knowing if you want me."

Kenobi snorted. "Captain, have you lost your powers of observation? I think you have more than enough evidence of that."

Rex dragged a hand across his face and groaned. "Look, I—General, this obviously isn't you. I mean, you're high as a kite on—on some kind of sexy mushroom dust! Please, I can't let you do anything you'll regret when you come around."

Kenobi sat back and crossed his arms. (Rex couldn't help glancing at his very obvious erection.)

"Rex, be reasonable. Yes, I'm a bit friskier than usual, but I didn't turn into some kind of indiscriminate nymphomaniac."

Very slowly, Rex raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, Force sakes." The General clambered off Rex and stuck his head out the tent flap. "Anakin!" he yelled. "How long have I wanted to bone your captain for?"

There was a sputtering noise and a stream of filthy Huttese from Skywalker's tent, followed by a resigned groan. "FUCKING AGES."

 _"Thank you,_ Anakin. By the way, if you have earplugs, now is the time." He turned triumphantly back to Rex. "There."

Rex stared, dumbfounded. "General—"

"Please. Call me Obi-Wan." He took Rex's hand and kissed it, very gently.

 

"Like having your neck kissed?" Rex asked, and at Obi-Wan's "oh, _yes_ " he nuzzled closer and tangled his fingers in Kenobi's hair, tilting his head back to make plenty of space for Rex's lips.  Rex traced his tongue over Obi-Wan's neck and collarbones, pulling at his tunic to kiss the pale skin underneath.

 _Bet that would mark up beautifully,_ Rex thought. _I'll have to ask later if I can bite._

"Rex," Obi-Wan moaned. "Please—"

"Mm?"

"Tell me what you want." Kenobi's voice was faint, as if Rex's kisses had left him completely breathless.

 

The kiss was short, experimental, but Rex still felt floaty and warm, as if he'd been given a huge dose of the good painkillers.

 

Obi-Wan choked a second time, and Rex, starting to worry, raised his head. "'Sokay," he panted. "You don't have to go that far down—"

Obi-Wan looked at him, a thick thread of saliva trailing from his lower lip. "I want to," he protested.

 

And then he sank down again, moaning so low that Rex could feel it.

 

"I'd like to treat you to the same," Rex murmured, "but I think you took every last bit of my energy."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Good. As for me—I think I could come from a gust of wind right now."

He certainly looked it. Flushed, eyes bright, arousal shining from every inch of his face. _Gods he's beautiful,_ Rex thought.

 

(He hoped Skywalker had found some earplugs.)

 

"Did you...?" Rex began.

"Oh yes." Obi-Wan shifted position and sighed happily.

"But you didn't—"

"No-o," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "It must be a side effect. I wonder—"

 

 

and placed his nose an inch from Rex's. There was an impish smile on his face, one that Rex had only seen in battles or arguments. It was the warning light that preceded the full power of either Kenobi's lightsaber or his wit.

Rex found that having it turned on him was both terrifying and exciting.

"Rex," Kenobi said quietly, placing a hand on Rex's chest armor. "May I kiss you?"

"Um. I'd like that," Rex said, and then had to throw up a hand to stop General Kenobi from immediately locking lips with him. "But I don't think it'd be a good idea. I know you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't... you know."

The General brought his hand to Rex's cheek, and Rex's brain shut down for a moment. Actual skin contact was—well. It was a bit much.

"Rex."

"Yes, sir?"

"Let me assure you," Kenobi murmured, "that I am not doing anything I haven't been daydreaming about for..." His eyes flicked to the side, remembering. "At least a year."

Rex's eyes widened. "Really?"

The General nodded, tracing Rex's lips with his thumb, and there was that smile again. "I've wanted you for quite some time, Rex. It's kind of you to be concerned, but I'm ok. I promise."

Rex swallowed and nodded. "If you're ok, I'm ok," he said, and quickly stripped off his gloves. He slid a hand behind Kenobi's neck, touching his flushed skin and damp hair, and leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was short, experimental, but Rex still felt floaty and warm, as if he'd been given a huge dose of the good painkillers. "Kriffing hell, General," he whispered.

"Ah," Kenobi replied, obviously in the same haze as Rex. "Call me Obi-Wan."

Rex tried it out, halting at first, and then in a smooth growl against Obi-Wan's neck that left him shivering and speechless. Rex grinned. He knew what he was good at.

"Like having your neck kissed?" Rex asked, and at Obi-Wan's "oh, _yes_ " he nuzzled closer and tangled his fingers in Kenobi's hair, tilting his head back to make plenty of space for Rex's lips.  Rex traced his tongue over Obi-Wan's neck and collarbones, pulling at his tunic to kiss the pale skin underneath.

 _Bet that would mark up beautifully_ , Rex thought. _I'll have to ask later if I can bite._

"Rex," Obi-Wan moaned. "Please—"

"Mm?"

"Tell me what you want." Kenobi's voice was faint, as if Rex's kisses had left him completely breathless. "I'll do it. Anything, Rex."

Rex's mind went utterly blank. "That's—quite the offer," he managed.

"Please," Obi-Wan said earnestly, gripping Rex's arm. "I'm so... I want everything, all at once, and I have no idea where to begin." He batted his eyelashes at Rex. "Won't you give me my orders, Captain?"

It was starting to get very warm in the tent.

"Well," Rex stammered. "I think helping me off with my armor would be a good start."

"Yes, sir," Obi-Wan said, and leaned forward to kiss him, popping the catches of his chest plate. Rex shimmied it off, and then nearly fainted from the gentle touch of Obi-Wan's hands skimming and petting his chest through the thin fabric of his blacks.

 

Abruptly, Rex realized he'd gotten hard again. Very much so. "Hang on a sec," he said, and took his hand away, and Obi-Wan, who'd been perilously close to orgasm, gripped the sheets hard and gave a sound that was half whine and half sob.

"Shh," said Rex, yanking his pants the rest of the way off and flinging them well out of the way. "Here..."

He slipped one of his legs between Obi-Wan's and let himself down carefully, stopping short of laying on Obi-Wan with his full weight.

"Good?" Rex asked.

 _"Yes,"_ Obi-Wan said through clenched teeth, and wrapped his arms around Rex's waist and thrust his hips up hard.

Rex groaned. "Don't want to crush you."

"You won't." Obi-Wan chuckled and held Rex tighter.

 

"Rex," Obi-Wan gasped. "Want you to—"

"Enh?" Rex grunted.

"—pin my wrists. Please?" There was the slightest touch of embarrassment in his voice, and Rex smiled reassuringly. "You got it."

He pulled first one arm and then the other from their grip on his waist, crossed them over Obi-Wan's head, and held them there, very much enjoying the way one large hand could fit around both of Obi-Wan's narrow wrists.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Oh, yes Captain." Obi-Wan practically purred, arching his back and wriggling in a mock struggle that set Rex's heart racing. Gods but it felt good to have Obi-Wan pinned under him, and it felt even better to slowly slide their hips together and feel that warm expanse of skin, and all the little ways they tensed against each other.

Rex never would have thought of General Kenobi as someone who wanted to give up control. True, he was the biggest masochist Rex had ever met, but those things didn't necessarily go together. And of course, he wasn't giving up _much_ control. With both strength and the Force on his side, Rex could be thrown to the edge of the camp in a second if Obi-Wan chose.

Which was why their current position was so intriguing. Rex wondered what else Obi-Wan might like.

"Those are some very interesting thoughts you're having, Rex," Obi-Wan murmured, his voice pulling Rex back to the present. "But I think we have enough to occupy us at the moment."

Rex startled, and then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he said.

"No, no, you're quite right. We _should_ look out for a spare set of binders, and if you want to see me in lingerie, I can ask Senator Amidala if—"

Rex ducked his head to Obi-Wan's throat. "You kriffing Jedi and your mindreading," he growled, and sucked a dark bruise into the skin just over Obi-Wan's collarbone.

"Rex," Obi-Wan whispered, and Rex realized he'd gone completely limp. "Your _voice_."

"What?" Rex brought his mouth close to Obi-Wan's ear. Softer, but in the same register, he said, "Oh, you mean this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you got something out of that.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the image of Cody bridal-carrying Obi-Wan and got way, way out of hand. I had fun with it! I hope you did too!


End file.
